


Adored by him

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Song shot, dodie - Freeform, established nyma/lance, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: Keith was jealous.Lance loved Nyma.He would never even give Keith a second glance anymore.





	Adored by him

_Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair_

Keith was jealous.

_Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear_

Lance loved Nyma.

_I can see how you make his soul glow_

He would never even give Keith a second glance anymore.

_Pretty girl with the adventurous mind_

Keith had ruined their friendship by confessing.

_You envision so much you make me look blind_

Lance ran away after breaking Keith's heart.

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know_

The next day Nyma was practically glued  to Lance's arm.

_And I won't hate you, but, oh, it stings_

Yes, Keith was immensely jealous, but he couldn't seem to hate her.

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

She ended up coming to Keith with her insecurities.

_Pretty girl, there's no need to fret_

He told her the truth, how Lance was head over heels for her.

_'Cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head_

Nyma listened as he told her about getting rejected.

_You don't even have to try at all_

Lance knocked on Nyma's door at 1 AM, waking up both her and Keith.

_Pretty girl, oh, he looks at you_

Nyma told him to come back the next day, that she had a friend over.

_As if life is perfect and the world is new_

Lance's face was soft and loving until he looked past Nyma and saw Keith.

_In those moments I just feel so small_

His smile turned into a grimace. Lance told Nyma to not hang out with Keith.

_And I won't hate you, but, oh, it stings_

Nyma was fuming, saying that Lance was stupid to give up Keith, and slammed the door in Lance's face.

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

Keith was gone out the back door before any of Nyma's yelling happened. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore.

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, check out my other Klance one-shots on my account!


End file.
